Amantes (Naruto)
by DaiyoGS
Summary: Uno es casado, la otra es menor. Aun así eso no les impide llevar una aventura a escondidas incluso de los familiares mas queridos... #TioSasuke!


_**One-Shot: Hermana de mujer.**_

-Naruto-kun, evita el ramen por esta noche. Ya sabes como es mi padre, por favor-

Aquellas palabras llegaron como puñalada directa al estómago de naruto, por parte de su esposa, hinata hyuga, la cual nerviosamente acomodaba la corbata del joven naruto causa del evento que se realizaría esa misma noche.

-Hina-chan, sabes que aprecio la intención de tu padre y buena comida mucho más, pero respecto a lo del ramen…-

Se vio interrumpido causa de un leve golpe en la frente.

-Ya lo hablamos naruto-kun, pero si soportas solo hoy prometo hacerte el doble para la cena de mañana-

En si la propuesta no era para nada mala, la idea de pasar una buena cena de domingo sin ramen destrozaba su cerebro como gas al fuego. Pero sabiendo lo especial que estos días eran para su mujer, al menos podría hacer un esfuerzo por soportarlo. De todas formas como había dicho hinata no más de dos veces al año van a cenar a casa de sus suegros.

-Vale, por ti lo que sea- Aquel comentario sin duda sonrojo levemente a la hyuga la cual no pudo evitar dar un breve beso en los labios de su esposo, gustosa se abrazó a su cuerpo con los ojos medio cerrados –Aunque aún pienso porque debo de usar corbata, ¿sabes cuánto la odiaba en secundaria?-

Hinata rio ante su comentario. Sin duda era la mujer más afortunada de tener a aquel hombre a su lado, aunque aún llevaran unos pocos meses de casados.

-Iré por mi bolso-

-Aja, te espero en el auto-

Si bien la idea de que el rubio no estaba contento con la idea de ir a casa de su suegro, siempre en lo malo había algo bueno que le daba buenos motivos al joven namikaze de ir a aquella casa del infierno a la cual llamaba "Residencia del viejo suegro".

 **OoO**

-¡Hinata-nee-chan!-

Hinata envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a su querida hermana menor, la cual reía ante los pequeños besitos que esta le daba en sus cabellos.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo en casa, hija- Hiashi Hyuga, padre de hinata y su hermana menos, hanabi. Había hecho acto de presencia en la entrada de su casa, mirando con una disimulada sonrisa a su hija mayor, para luego voltear con leve disgusto al ver a "secuestrador de hijas".

-(Si me sigue viendo asi definitivamente pensare en volver una próxima vez…)- Pensó el rubio mientras le sonreía a su suegro con nerviosismo.

-Cof, Cof…bueno, será mejor que pasen, está haciendo demasiado frio y la comida se enfría-

-Vale, vale, acabo de llegar y aun no me han apuntado con una escopeta, milagro de dios…- Murmuro para sí mismo naruto, su mujer como respuesta le dio un leve codazo, y no hace falta decir que se había vuelto a sonrojar.

Ajeno a eso, hanabi miraba con cierto recelo a la joven pareja de casados.

 **OoO**

-¿Y qué tal esta la comida naruto-san?- La pregunta de Hiashi, asusto a naruto a tal punto de casi escupir el arroz que estaba masticando al momento de la pregunta. Dio un sorbo a la bebida de acompañamiento y respondió.

-No esta tan mal…-

-¿No esta tan mal?- La pregunto sin duda ofendió al patriarca Hyuga. Si hubiera sido comida cualquiera, no le hubiera importado, pero… -Mi hija hanabi paso medio día preparando esta comida, no creo que esa respuesta sea la mejor para dar gracias-

Hanabi y Hinata abrieron sus ojos con inquietud, era obvio que naruto y su suegro no tenían una muy buena relación por muchas razones, a decir verdad, la única razón por la que aprobó el matrimonio entre su hija y naruto solo fue porque el padre de este último era muy buen amigo del Hyuga mayor. Si no, posiblemente jamás hubiera terminado casado con hinata, o Hiashi hubiera terminado rechazando a su hija por escoger a un "cualquiera" antes que a él.

-N-no era eso lo que quería decir…es solo que, respecto a mis gustos…-

-¿Entonces no te gusto?-

-No, no, no. No me malinterprete, está muy bueno para una persona que no acostumbra a comer este tipo de…comida, solo eso...Hina-chan help me- Susurro lo último lo suficientemente bajo como solo para que su esposa lo escuchara.

Acudiendo como toda súper heroína a su rescate, hinata hablo con su padre sobre que la ayudara a buscar viejas pertenencias en su vieja habitación, el suficiente tiempo como para que la tensión entre ambos se aliviara.

Antes de que Hiashi subiera al segundo piso junto a su hija mayor, este le hizo una amenazante señal de ojos al esposo de su hija, ante eso naruto trago duro su propia saliva.

Naruto miro a hanabi, ahora ambos estaban solo, solos…

-Oye, hanabi ¿no quisieras?...-

-No creo que este sea el mejor comento naruto-kun- Interrumpió la Hyuga menor, mientras trataba de ignorar la fuerte mirada del marido de su hermana.

Sin embargo este sin estar conforme, se pasó a sentar a su lado en donde bruscamente la tomo del cabello y la obligo a darle un fuerte beso. Hanabi trato de resistirse, pero viendo que este no estaba dispuesto a soltarla decidió seguirle el juego, un simple juego de lenguas en el cual el namikaze dominaba al total, hanabi se dejó llevar hasta el punto de que cierta parte íntima comenzara a humedecerse, causa de que el hombre besándola agitaba fuertemente uno de sus pechos, por debajo de su ropa.

-A-aquí no…- Gimió la Hyuga, mientras contra su fuerza de voluntad se separaba de su gran amor y amante.

-¿Prefieres que vayamos al baño?-

-Preferiría que nos viésemos en el "hotel" de siempre- Musito molesta. Si bien no era un persona que acostumbrara a enojarse, la sola idea de hacerlo con él en el baño, con su hermana y padre rondando la casa, en cierta manera de daba una excitación inimaginable. Era muy distinta a la ocasión en la que lo hicieron en el armario de la casa de sasuke.

-Entonces mañana dile a tu padre que saldrás, te vas a casa de sasuke y me esperas hasta que yo llegue- Dijo este mientras daba unas leves mordidas en la oreja derecha de la menor, ¿menor? Asi es, la pobre chicas apenas tenía sus dieciséis mientras que naruto ya iba por sus veintiuno.

-¿No crees que sasuke se molestaría si vamos muy seguido a su casa a hacer el amor? Digo, ya debe estar cansado de ordenar el "desastre" que siempre dejamos en su habitación para invitados-

-Nah, todo bien mientras le siga pasando el pack de la hermana de Gaara. Ventaja de ser mejores amigos- Sonrió el rubio.

-Tú no cambias, anda, dame otro be…-

Las pisadas en los escalones se hicieron presente, y como cual león tras su presa, naruto volvió a su asiento fingiendo como si hubiera estado chateando por el teléfono todo el tiempo.

-Espero que no le hayas echo cosas indebidas a mi hija, namikaze- Amenazo el mayor.

-¡Papa!- Gritaron sonrojadas ambas hyugas.

-¿Me cree capa? Soy casado por dios- Bufo el rubio, aunque hanabi sí que le mando una mirada burlona ante esas "sinceras" palabras.

-Bueno, papa, hanabi, naruto y yo ya debemos irnos. Mañana tengo trabajo y naruto tiene que ir a una reunión de negocios con sasuke-

-(Bendito seas sasuke…)- Pensaron ambos amantes.

Al despedirse, hinata, toco a naruto.

-Adiós amado suegro…- Este lo fulmino con la mirada –Ok no entonces- Murmuro con las manos en los bolsillos –Hasta luego hanabi-chan, y recuerda, casa de sasuke- Susurro a su oído mientras fingía darle un beso en la mejilla.

 **OoO**

-¡Achu!-

Sasuke estornudo en todo su plato de comida, por otro lado su hermano lo miraba divertido.

-Me pregunto quién estará hablando de mi querido hermano menor en esta hermosa noche-

Este lo miro molesto.

-Por si no sabías mis estornudos no funcionan cuando hablan de mí, sino de mi habitación de invitados y sus noches alocadas…-

-Oh, hablando de eso, ¿podrías prestarme la habitación para el próximo fin de semana? Izumi va a casa de una amiga a hacer no sé qué cosas y quería pasar un "buen rato" con konan- Dijo este mientras ya comenzaba a hacerse feas fantasías en la cochina mente.

-Puta madre, que hice yo para merecer esto…al menos desearía tener una amante también yo-

-¿Insatisfecho con sakura?

-Un poco…tal vez debería pensar echarme un polvo con temari uno de estos días-

-¿Usando la habitación de invitados?-

-Sehhh…-

 _ **Fin~**_

 **¿Cuál será el próximo? :D**


End file.
